


Found Family Bonding

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cute, Family Bonding, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Making Out, Not blood related, Spider-Man: Homecoming References, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Tickling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dilf, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Seeing the growing bond Tony has with Peter Parker, Steve makes an effort to know the teenager. Plus there is something endearing about his boyfriend acting as a father figure.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Found Family Bonding

Steve loved mission free Saturday evenings. With Tony as his guide, the captain used this time to catch up on all the things he missed while frozen. While he appreciated learning about historical events, Steve loved the guaranteed alone time with his boyfriend even more. Ever since they’d reconciled, spending this time together was a priority for their relationship.

Ten minutes before their agreed upon movie night, Steve thought to check on Tony in the lab. The tech genius had been working all day with Peter Parker, the young hero known as Spider-man. Despite his curiosity, Steve had left the two science enthusiasts to their day of bonding. He knew how much his boyfriend adored the teenager and didn’t want to intrude.

Standing in the door of the lab, Steve took a moment to observe the duo. Tony and Peter were working enthusiastically on the spider suit. Being with Peter had a positive effect on Tony, when the teenager wasn’t getting into trouble that is. Steve couldn’t help but smile at seeing the man he loved acting like a father figure. It made him contemplate what a family with Tony would be like.

Peter spotted Steve at the doorway, his eyes going wide. “Oh hey, Captain America, sir.”

Steve sniffed out a laugh at Peter’s star struck expression. He could already see why Tony was so enamoured. The super soldier hadn’t interacted much with Peter, since Spider-man had declined to live at the Avengers compound. Though something about the boy’s eagerness to work hard and learn reminded Steve of his pre-serum self.

“Please tell me I’m not late,” said Tony, clearly flustered on seeing his boyfriend in the lab. “I told FRIDAY to give me a three minute warning before six.”

Steve lifted up a hand to show everything was fine. He walked over to the workstation to see what the duo were working on. Peter was all too happy to boast about his updated web shooter options. Most of the technical talk was lost on Steve, considering he could barely understand smart phones, but he didn’t dare dampen Peter’s excitement.

“Sounds like you’ve been hard at work in here,” Steve commented as Tony’s arm slid around his waist. He gave the tech genius a kiss to the temple, nuzzling at the dark hair.

“If by hard at work you mean preventing the kid from blowing up the lab with web grenades, then yes,” Tony quipped as he snuggled into Steve’s embrace.

Steve couldn’t help but notice the expression on Peter’s face. The teen seemed confused at seeing the two men affectionate with each other. Even though Steve and Tony agreed to keep their relationship quiet, there had been leaked photos and subsequent rumours. He hoped, mostly for Tony’s sake, that Peter didn’t have a problem with it.

“So it’s true, that you two are together?” Peter asked, still stunned by the confirmation. “I mean, it’s cool. But a few months ago you were fighting each other.”

Steve felt Tony let out a breath. He gave his boyfriend a reassuring squeeze. “Love works in mysterious ways. The heart wants what it wants.”

Tony squeezed Steve in return, looking at Peter seriously. “We’ve had our differences but that’s what makes us such a perfect fit. In the end, kid, you want someone who is going to be right by your side through the good times and when the shit hits the fan.”

“Language,” Steve blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew the moment it left his mouth Tony was going to goad him for it.

As anticipated, the outburst provoked Tony into frivolity. The billionaire began poking Steve in the side. “It also helps when that person is so _gosh darn_ cute.”

Steve laughed as the gentle prods turned into scribbling tickles. He squirmed at the touch but decided against escaping right away. Tony was in a playful mood and their young friend seemed entertained by the new development. Steve allowed his ticklishness to be exploited in order to prolong the happy moment.

“The real purpose of Cap’s shield is to protect his sensitive ribs,” Tony advised Peter, demonstrating by tweaking Steve’s ribs with his fingertips.

Steve kept giggling at the delightful torment, only just managing to stammer a response. “Come oh-on, To-ho-ny”

“This may be a good opportunity to test the new restraint webs.” Tony winked at Peter, nodding to something on the work bench.

“Don’t even think about it, kid!”

The fun was interrupted by FRIDAY sounding the requested three minute warning. Steve had almost forgotten the reason he’d come to the lab in the first place. He moved to hug Tony from behind, pressing himself against his boyfriend’s back. In the close contact, Steve was sure felt Tony’s shoulders slump.

“Alright, Pete, I’ll call Happy to drive you home. No detours, not even for burgers. Well, maybe for a particularly good American cheeseburger.” Tony was trying to be light-hearted, but the slightest sigh gave his true emotion away. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Peter.

Looking at Peter, who had begun packing his things, Steve noticed the flicker of disappointment in the young man’s eyes. While the captain knew not to take it personally, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was get between Tony and his surrogate son. If anything, Steve wanted to be a part of the familial dynamic.

“Maybe Peter wants to watch the movie with us,” suggested Steve, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “His room is still available to spend the night. Saves Happy the drive.”

Peter’s eyes lit up with hope as he looked toward the couple. “That would be so cool! Unless I’m intruding on your date night, Mr Stark. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“Please, kid, you’ll be helping me. Together we can convince Cap to watch Star Wars instead of a documentary about the Nixon Watergate scandal.” Tony turned and planted a light kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I’ll call Aunt May to make sure it’s okay.”

With the teen occupied for a moment, Tony spun around to face Steve. His eyes were filled with earnest gratitude. “I know this isn’t what you had in mind. Tomorrow, I’m all yours. Whatever you want. You want me to buy you a puppy? Heck, I’ll buy you a zoo.”

Steve chuckled and cupped Tony’s cheek, grazing the stubble with his thumb. “It’s okay. Besides, Star Wars is on my list.”

“It is not possible for you to be this perfect,” groaned Tony in mock frustration. He gave a few cheeky pokes to Steve’s ribs. “If I didn’t love you so much, it would be really annoying.”

Once Peter confirmed it was okay to stay, the three of them headed to the kitchen to make popcorn. Along the way, Steve learned some Star Wars trivia from Peter. It seemed he picked the right person to watch the movie with. The teen even showed off a Death Star he and his friend had made out of Legos. Looking at the pictures, Steve contemplated asking Tony about getting Peter another Lego set. It would allow them all to build something together without complicated tech.

Allured by the smell of the popcorn microwaving, Nat slipped into the kitchen. “Another Saturday night history lesson?”

Being a teenage boy in Black Widow’s presence, Peter was naturally awestruck. “We’re watching Star Wars. It’s on Captain Rogers’ list of movies to watch.”

“Well, it is a very important pop culture reference,” commented Nat, giving Peter a friendly smile.

“Would you like to join us?” Peter asked, before turning to Tony nervously. “That’s okay, Mr Stark?”

Steve took the opportunity to get a few minutes with Tony and please the kid. “Nat, why don’t you show Peter to the screening room. We’ll make some more popcorn.”

Natasha smirked at Steve’s transparency, grabbing the ready popcorn from the microwave. “Better make two more bags, just in case.”

Steve caught the happy look on Peter’s face as Nat led him out of the kitchen. He laughed as he threw another bag of popcorn into the microwave. When they were completely alone, Steve wasted no time pulling Tony as close as possible. He pressed their foreheads together, taking a moment to admire the magnetic brown eyes before him.

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered as he ran his fingers into Steve’s blonde hair. “Thanks again for letting the kid tag along. I just want to be there after everything…”

Steve cut Tony off with a kiss to show he understood. Everyone in the compound had seen what a wreck the billionaire was after the plane jacking. There had been anger of Hulk proportions when Tony found out Happy had hung up on Peter’s friend trying to warn them. Steve had spent hours trying to calm his boyfriend down in the aftermath. He still wasn’t convinced Tony forgave himself for leaving Spider-man to fight in a tracksuit.

“I love you, Tony,” replied Steve as their lips parted. “Besides, it’s kind of nice watching you play dad.”

Tony was genuinely flattered by the comment but, in his frisky state, continued to tease. “Why, Captain Rogers, are you calling me a DILF?”

Steve searched his brain for the reference, coming up empty. “What does that mean?”

“Dad I’d like to – I’d complete that thought but I’ve been told to watch my language.”

Steve shook his head at Tony’s mocking before being pulled into another passionate kiss. He savoured the feel of the tongue dancing with his own. The couple become so absorbed in each other, they didn’t even notice the microwave beeping. Steve pulled Tony even closer, sliding an eager hand under the ridiculous mascot shirt. He felt the surgery scar on Tony’s chest; it was a mark of strength and resilience that made Steve love the man even more. A moan escaped the super solider as lips began to suck a hickey at his collarbone.

“Do you think it will be okay if we ditch the kid and hit the bedroom,” suggested Tony, peppering Steve’s jawline with kisses. “He’s watching a movie with a hot girl, he won’t even notice we’re gone.”

Steve had to admit it was tempting, even though the offer was far from serious. He sighed and went to remove the popcorn from the microwave. “Time to see what the fuss is all about.”

Tony darted around Steve and swiftly shoved another popcorn sachet in the microwave. “Remember, Nat said we should make two more bags.”

Steve once again embraced his boyfriend and leaned in. “Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Marvel universe. Thanks for giving it a chance and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Watching SM:HC randomly inspired me to write this and start another.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, should you choose to encourage me!


End file.
